Cyrus/Games/Quotes/DP
Mt. Coronet :"According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. In a newly created world... A world where only time flowed and space expanded.. There should have been no strife. But what became of that world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has appeared... This world is being ruined by it... I find the state of things to be deplorable..." Celestic Town :"There appears to have been an insignificant struggle here. Everyone should step back and view things from a bigger perspective. Yes, a bigger perspective, one that is on a universal scale. My name is Cyrus. I seek the power to create a new world, a world without strife. However that power seems to be unavailable here... We've met before, yes? It was at Mt. Coronet. If you discover any power derived from the legends of Sinnoh, inform me. For that power is what I need to create my new world." Team Galactic HQ * Before battle :"...I see. You must be the Trainer I've been hearing about. The foolhardy one that's trying to stand up to Team Galactic. Although I'd hardly expected to see that the Trainer is a mere child. I'd heard that our Commanders had a rough time with you..." :"I know why you're here, I can sense it in you. It's about }}, }}, and }}, correct? You want to save them... I no longer have any need for them. I am finished with them. If your heart aches to save them, go right ahead, I could care less. It will save me the trouble of disposing of them. But I must say... You are a remarkable specimen. Those Pokémon have nothing to do with you, do they not? But still you came to rescue them out of pity? Such pitifully useless emotions... It's illogical and irrational. Pity and compassion are products of the weak and lacking human heart. You were compelled to come here by vacuous sentimentality! I will make you regret paying heed to your heart!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"My last Pokémon." * During battle (last Pokémon with less than half HP) :"I see... I may lose if this pace continues..." * Being defeated :"Interesting. And quite curious." * After being defeated :"I see. You are indeed strong. And the basis of your power is your compassion toward Pokémon. ...How wasteful... Such emotions are but mere illusions. And, like all illusions, they fade over time until death banishes them forever. That is why I have abandoned all emotions as useless sentimentality. ...But that doesn't matter. I doubt you will ever understand my position. That said, I recognize that you are strong and courageous to come alone. This is your reward." :"The Master Ball is the ultimate Poké Ball. It will unfailingly catch any Pokémon in the wild. But it is not anything that I require. Unlike you Trainers, I do not make Pokémon my friends or partners. Unlike other Team Galactic members, I don't use Pokémon as tools. Instead, I make the power of Pokémon my own. If you wish to save the Pokémon from the lakes, take the warp panel ahead. I am off to Mt. Coronet. That's correct. Mt. Coronet. Where you and I first met. I will ascend the mountain to its peak and put an end to everything... No. I will bring about a new beginning for everything..." Spear Pillar :"Now all will end. And everything will begin. With this Red Chain I will pry open the portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash all your power for me... }} / }} the mythical Pokémon and the master of time /space and dimensions ! This will bring about the destruction of all things. With everything gone, there will be no fighting and no strife. Can you feel time distorting? Only I can choose to stop it /Feel the dimensions distorting... Only I can stop it . This is the mythical Pokémon that created Sinnoh! / the ancient deity of time /space and dimensions ! This world cannot be molded into the ultimate world I seek! It's far easier to create an entirely new world than to change this one! A new world in which I am the ruler of all things! I shall become a deity!" :"Oh! / ... This is... Fantastic! Beautiful! It's the creating of a new galaxy! My new world! ... Wh-what?!" * Before battle :"The Red Chain! It crumbled away to nothing?! But why? Why would }}, the Pokémon of Lake Verity, appear by your side? But never mind that! It's all destroyed! My galaxy is gone! I won't allow this... I will capture those three again and craft another Red Chain! But before I even think about that, I'm going to completely crush you!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"I admit that you have pushed me to this extreme." * During battle (last Pokémon with less than half HP) :"This... this cannot be! It's not possible that I lose!" * Being defeated :"I won't accept this! The power spoken of in mythology... I didn't just make it obey me, I made it my own!" * After being defeated :"What is truly ultimate to you? What do you consider perfection? The most important thing... What shines the brightest... Telling you is meaningless. But I will not give up. I will become a deity one day... And I will make the ultimate mine..."